This invention relates to a sight for a handheld weapon, and more particularly to a rear sight for a handheld weapon.
In practice, a rear sight is used in combination with a front sight that is located near the front end of the barrel of a weapon and that includes a reticule (e.g., cross hairs), the rear sight being operatively located on the weapon between the front sight and the position of a person's eye when aiming the weapon at a target. Insofar as it is contemplated that the rear sight can also be independently used as a sight on certain specific weapons, any reference hereinafter to a rear sight must be interpreted accordingly.